


So We’re In Elf?

by Make_Up_Ya_Mind



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Elf, Elf, Eventual relationship, Getting Together, Like the movie, M/M, Olivarry, Olivarry Secret Santa, Olivarry Secret Santa 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 12:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Make_Up_Ya_Mind/pseuds/Make_Up_Ya_Mind
Summary: The Music Meister comes back and sends Oliver and Barry into Elf to try and teach the pair a lesson.





	So We’re In Elf?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blue_wonderer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_wonderer/gifts).



Everyone was partying in the West house. The entirety of Barry’s team was there, and Felicity and Oliver had made a special guest appearance. A knock was heard at the door and the heroes looked up towards the door.

“Is anyone else coming?” Joe inquires as he heads towards the door.

“I didn’t invite anyone else.” Iris says as she gets up as well.

 

As they open the door, a boisterous man steps in saying, “Well hello there! Remember me?” He looks around as though expecting a response but all he gets is threatening looks from all plethora of heroes in the room.

“Oh come on Barry! I helped you out with that superfriend of yours?”

Barry’s eyes widen as he recognizes the Music Meister who stuck him and Kara into a musical.

“Ahh see now he remembers me! Anyways it seems you didn’t quite learn your lesson last time soooooooo guess we are trying again!” The Music Meister snaps his fingers and Barry and Oliver both fall to the floor, their eyes slowly closing. And as Barry drifts off he hears the Meister say “Same rules apply as last time, but maybe this time you’ll actually learn your lesson!”

Oliver wakes with a start to see a bunch of… elves? Oh god, he thinks, the son of a bitch sent me into ‘Elf’!

“Hey Oliver, I think Papa Elf needs to see you!” A little voice says to him as he sits up. Oliver nods as he looks around in hope of getting his barrings. As he stands he nearly hits his head off of the low ceiling. Oliver crawls his way out of the work shop and into the cold outside.

A few moments later he enters what his, or Buddy’s, house and is shocked to see Malcom Merlyn sitting there waiting for him with the most sincere smile he’s ever seen on that evil man’s face. “Come sit down Oliver, I need to tell you a story.”

 

A few hours later Oliver was trekking through the candy cane forest towards New York. It has been years since he’d seen ‘Elf’, since before the island, but he did remember the gerneral gist of the movie: Buddy finds out he’s human and goes to New York. Like most every Christmas Hallmark type of movie, he found love and saved the day.   
The only problem was that if he was Buddy, where the hell did Barry fit in?

Oliver gets to New York. As he’s looking around the city he hadn’t visited in years he thinks about the last time he was here. His father had let him and Thea accompany him on a work trip. According to Malcom the Elf, he was going to see his real father very shortly. Oliver was not prepared for that but, from what Barry had told him about his previous encounter with the Music Mister, he had to live out the story.

 

As Oliver enters the building that’s supposedly houses his father, The Empire State Building, he gets unexplainablely nervous. I mean it wasn’t everyday you saw your dead father alive again, if Malcom was to be trusted. But when the secretary opened the door for him, he stopped cold in his stride. There looking as alive and annoyed as ever was Robert Queen.

“God this is some cruel joke,” he muttered between his teeth as he plastered a smile onto his face, trying to show the elf-ish cheer Buddy was famous for. Not thirty seconds later he was escorted out of the office and into the streets. He crosses the busy New York street and steps into the Winter Wonderland-like store that was Buddy’s next stop in the movie.

 

As Oliver is escorted up to ‘Santa’s Workshop’ he searches around the store, trying to find Barry’s familiar face. And when he enters the workshop, he finds it.

“Oliver, pst! Over here!”

Oliver whips his head around trying to locate the voice and his eyes land on Barry, dresses as an elf and wrapping presents. Oliver struts over to where Barry is wrapping presents and laughs at his outfit.

“What! It’s not like I have a choice on my work outfit. And it’s not like you look any better.”

“Yeah well, we are in some version of ‘Elf’.” Oliver says as a response.

“Well that makes sense. I must be some version of Jovie then.”

“Well the movie ends inn a Christmas right? So we just have to live through the movie for a few more days then we get back to Central and Star?”

“I mean probably.”

So that’s what they do. Oliver, very painfully, hangs out with his now alive mother and father while Barry wraps presents and hangs out with small, annoying children. And finally, after days of waiting and planning, it’s Christmas Eve.

And they do it. They inable Santa’s sled to ride and that’s the end, isn’t it? But Oliver and Barry weren’t. They were still there, stuck in the movie. As the duo share a troubled look, they are approached by the Music Meister, who says: “You aren’t done with the movie, but I’ll let you out early without the whole child thingy if you can figure out what you’re missing.” He says this and then he’s gone.

Oliver looks around trying to find the Meister in the crowd. Oliver wonders, “What does he mean?”

“Well,” Barry starts. “In the movie, Jovie and Buddy have a child at some point after the official end of the movie. But I don’t think that’s goijg to happen, so what lesson haven’t we learned?”

They sit pensive for a few moments before it dawns on Oliver. In a shocked voice, Oliver says: “Love! Jovie and Buddy fall in love right? So maybe there’s some sort of message about love that we’re missing. I mean, it’s the message of every cheesy Christmas movie isn’t it? Love.”

Barry begins to blush and rubs the back of his neck with his hands. Looking down, he chuckles and once he looks back up he says, “Got something to tell me Queen?”

Oliver smirks right back and steps into Barry’s personal space saying, “Maybe so. What are you going to do about it?”

“This,” Barry whispers as he leans closer to Oliver and plants a kiss on his mouth. Oliver tastes like candy canes and Christmas and as they break apart they share a smile and they both pass out again.

When they wake up, they are in S.T.A.R. Labs and both their teams are looking over them. Lady Gaga’s “Poker Face” is playing over the loudspeaker and everyone cheers at the fact Barry and Oliver didn’t spend their entire Christmas Eve comatose in the laboratory. Barry and Oliver share a smile and they link hands as the group of heroes celebrate a wonderful Christmas Eve.


End file.
